


nothing better than being with (the four of) you

by newblooms



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Cock Rings, Double Penetration, Kinda, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Spanking, There is literally no plot, and he's sobs a lot but it's a good thing, i cant believe i wrote this much porn, i guess kinda, i use the word prostate a lot, lapslock, this is so gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newblooms/pseuds/newblooms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hyung line has a special present to give to youngjae</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing better than being with (the four of) you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babyjae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjae/gifts).



> this is for nabs, the only person who is bigger trash than i am for hyung line x youngjae. its 4am and its unedited but its done. it's not good but it's done

“hey mook, do you have any face wash? I didn't bring any and I need to get this makeup off,” youngjae calls through the locked to to his roommate for the night. they had just got back from their concert and youngjae just wants to curl up and sleep for a week. “mook?” youngjae yells again after getting no answer. he sighs slipping his underwear back over his thighs and a loose tank top so he's not walking around nude.  
“bam- oh,” he cuts off, startled, when he sees his room has lost a skinny thai boy and gained his four hyungs. “hi, hyungs.”

the four of them smile at him, each one with almost the identical devious glint. youngjae swallows thickly, nervous. they're all still in their full clothes from the show, making youngjae feel terribly underdressed, pale thighs and chest on display in the little clothing he's wearing. 

the thing is, while he could say he's technically dating all of them, they never _all_ come to him at once. it's usually just one or two of them(on very special occasions, three) but it's never been all four. 

he watches jaebum pull a bottle out of the bag next to the bed before he slowly walks to youngjae. “here's some face wash, wouldn't want anything to happen to that pretty skin, would we?” he says, putting the bottle in youngjae's hand and running his fingers along the hollow of youngjae's cheek. “don't take too long, we're waiting.” youngjae squeaks when jaebum whispers the words in his ear, chewing lightly on the lobe. 

jaebum turns youngjae, patting his ass lightly before pushing him towards the door that goes back into the bathroom. youngjae moves into the room, shutting the door and resting against it. he takes some deep breaths to slow his rising heart rate. he can feel his skin reddening at the thought of what the four of them have planned for him, already hardening in his boxers. 

he washes his face slowly with cold water, trying to get himself to calm down. he takes a deep breath before opening up the door and stepping back out in front of his hyungs. 

“can I ask why the four of you are all in here,” youngjae asks quietly as he fiddles with his fingers, unsure what to do with himself. he's so nervous under their hungry gazes, like he's the prey and they're there to hunt him. he feels his heart beating with nerves and excitement just from their eyes on him.

jaebum grabs his hand and pulls him down between the four of them on the mattress. jinyoung’s leaning back against mark, jackson to the left of them and jaebum puts youngjae in front of them sitting to the right of him. 

“you’ve been working so hard for us, especially with those year end performances and now the tour. we just wanted to give you a little reward for all your hard work and to show how proud we are of you, how happy we are you're doing this with us,” jaebum says slowly, running his hand up youngjae’s bare thighs. “only if you want our present, though.” youngjae bites his bottom lip and nods shakily. 

they’re all on him, then; jaebum pulls off his shirt while jackson goes for his boxers, pulling them so hard youngjae falls back against the mattress. he feels a hand running through his hair and looks to see jinyoung smirking at him before he dives down, pressing his lips against youngjae’s. he's taken away from jinyoung as jackson calls for his attention by pulling on his hips. 

“hands and knees, baby,” jackson says and youngjae sees him pull off his tie before following the command. he looks around, realizing everyone is still fully dressed. his heart beats hard in his chest at the fact he’s completely exposed in front of the four of them. 

jackson grabs both of youngjae’s wrists in one of his hands, pulling them behind his back, and tying them together with his discarded tie. jackson pushes on the middle of his back so his face presses into the comforter and his ass sticks into the air, on full display for the four of them. 

“so pretty for us like this, aren’t you? just for us. you like it don't you? being on display for us?” jackson whispers against the skin of youngjae’s upper thighs, making youngjae whimper. youngjae can feel jackson’s lips mouthing around the flesh of his ass. he breathes shakily as jackson pulls the cheeks apart, just watching youngjaes hole clench at the cool air. “jinyoung will you get the present out of my bag and put it on him.” 

youngjae knows he's to keep his head down, so he's stuck just listening to jinyoung get up and riffle through jackson's bag while mark runs his hands along the back of youngjaes head, gentle and comforting. he can feel jinyoung settle behind him before hands reach around his middle, taking his cock in hand and stroking him until he's completely hard. youngjae’s moaning from the friction of jinyoungs hand around his into the fabric of the sheets as jinyoung continues to stroke him loosely before pulling his hands away, making him pout. 

“cute,” he hears mark say above him. youngjae feels a cold object being pulled down the outline of his spine and he squirms against the cool feeling against his heated skin. he hears jackson tsk before bringing down a large palm onto the center of youngjae’s left cheek, making youngjae jolt, moan ripping from his mouth. 

“stay still, baby. c’mon be good for us,” jackson says, rubbing the already reddening skin. jinyoung finally pulls the object from his back, wrapping his arms around youngjae again and slipping a ring down youngjae’s leaking cock before youngjae could get the chance to react. 

“just to make sure we all get to have fun with you tonight,” jinyoung says against the column of his neck. “we’re gonna have lots of fun with you, baby, aren’t we? our good boy.” youngjae keens at the words, pressing his face into the bed. 

he can feel a presence leaving the bed, but doesn't have much time to think about it before jackson’s lips and hands return to his ass, pulling apart the cheeks once again. jackson drags a finger across the rim before pulling away. youngjae whines at the loss of contact, gaining another smack. 

“jackson, this is a reward not a punishment,” jinyoung says, running his hands through youngjae’s hair.

“it's not punishing if he likes it,” jackson replies, so close youngjae shivers at the hot breath that washes over his hole. 

youngjae jolts when jackson finally makes contact again, tongue licking a flat stripe across his rim. jackson repeats the action a few more times before putting his mouth fully on and sucking the edge of the rim harshly. 

“ _hyung_ ,” youngjae moans, squirming and pressing back against jackson’s tongue. it's so good, but only enough to get him impossibly harder, leaking onto the bed, so when jackson finally lets his tongue dip into him he almost cries in relief. jackson fucks youngjae with his tongue, pausing every so often to suck on the rim. 

youngjae feels a hand under his chin, bringing it so hes looking up at mark. mark presses his lips against youngjaes, petting the back of his head. 

“you want my cock, baby?” mark asks him when they break apart. youngjae glances down at marks tented boxers, mouth watering slightly as he nods rapidly. mark shucks off his boxers and takes his cock into his hand in front of youngjaes face. youngjae bites his lip and looks up at mark, asking for permission. mark nods, running his thumb over youngjaes lips. “go ahead, put those pretty lips to good use.”

jackson stops suddenly to watch youngjae slip mark’s cock into his mouth, sucking on the tip lewdly. mark grabs a fistful of youngjaes hair, mouth opening in a silent moan. youngjae feels jackson pull back and whines around marks cock, pushing his ass back towards jackson in silent begging. 

jackson laughs lightly, “so eager.” jackson kneads at the flesh of youngjaes ass, kissing along the reddened skin. he brings his lips back to youngjaes spit covered hole, this time adding a finger along with his tongue. youngjae has to pull off marks cock to catch his breath as jacksons finger presses against his prostate, pushing him closer to his first orgasm. 

“don't come yet, baby,” jackson instructs. “turn over for me.” youngjae looks over at mark, asking if it's okay that he stops blowing him. mark nods, leaning down to kiss him. mark helps youngjae untie the restraints and flip onto his back before tying his hands together once again. 

youngjae watches jackson get off the bed, cock hard and leaking against his happy trail. jackson reaches into the bag they brought, bring out a bottle of lube before returning to bed. 

jaebum lays next to bringing his hand to cup youngjaes cheek and presses his lips against the youngers. youngjae continues kissing jaebum, biting his bottom lip and sucking on his tongue. he only pulls away when he feels jackson pour lube onto his inner thighs, squirming at the cold. 

jackson pulls youngjaes legs up and presses them tightly together. it's obvious what he's doing but it still makes youngjae gasp when jackson positions himself so his cock slides between youngjaes thighs, his dick presses right above youngjaes. jackson beings moving right away, building a rhythm as he fucks youngjaes thighs. every thrust drugs jacksons cock against youngjaes, making the younger shake with the feeling of jacksons cock rubbing against his own. 

youngjae watches as Jinyoung moves closer to him, eventually closing a mouth around his nipple, making youngjae gasp and throw his head back. jaebum is mouth at his neck and mark is running his hands through youngjaes hair, scraping against the scalp. youngjae squeezes his eyes shut as tears begin to form, it's too much at once, every new touch a shock straight to his cock and he just wants to come. 

“i- it's too much, fuck. hyungs, please, _please_ , i need- i need to come,” youngjae cries, breath shaky. jackson thrusts faster between his thighs. the new speed making the friction between their two cocks even greater. 

“I want you to come with me, baby. can you do that?” jackson asks, never relenting. youngjae nods frantically and jackson presses his thighs tighter thrusting wildly until youngjae feels him come, white streaks painting his tummy. jacksons order rings in his head to come when he does and it sends youngjae spiralling towards his first orgasm, coming dry - his cock still red and hard against his stomach. 

jackson releases youngjaes thighs, his cock dragging against youngjaes once more making the younger whine. jackson kisses him deeply, wiping the tears from his cheeks. “you did so well for me. love your thighs, love you..” 

jackson moves away from him, going to sit at the top of the bed. 

“you want to play with us now?” youngjae hears Jinyoung ask, halfway sitting on jaebums lap. “think you can take us both at once, baby?” youngjae shutters at the thought of having two cocks inside him. it doesn't happen often, he can count the amount of times they've tried on one hand, and it's always with jinyoung and jaebum. youngjae trusts that all of them would never do anything to hurt him and he loves them all equally, but jinyoung and jaebum have been there since the start and he always wants it to be them. everything started with them. they were a couple first, together before youngjae even joined the company, but it didn't take long after debut for them to add youngjae in, both too gone for the younger not to. next came jackson and last to join, a recent addition, was mark. this is something that has the potential to go very wrong, but when it's with jaebum and jinyoung, he fears nothing. 

“god, _yes_. please, please,” youngjae whines, very aware of how needy he sounds. how he's begging to be filled with two cocks.

“hands and knees again, baby, and let jinyoung get under you,” jaebum says, moving behind youngjae. jinyoung unties his hands as jaebum grabs the bottle of lube jackson had thrown and slicks up his fingers as jinyoung and youngjae move. jinyoung brings youngjaes down to kiss him, tongue licking into the youngers mouth. 

jaebum circles his finger around youngjaes rim before pushing in easily, already slightly loosened from jacksons work. youngjae whines against jinyoung’s mouth, pushing back on jaebums fingers. jaebums quick to add a second and then a third, twisting and scissoring until he deems youngjae loose enough for his own cock. 

jaebum is always first to enter him just because of the sheer size of his dick. all of them know jaebum has the biggest cock out of all them and he takes pride in it. (though if youngjae was forced to say, he's always liked jinyoung's cock the most) it's easier for youngjae if jaebum goes first, let's him loosen up and relax knowing jaebums already in him. 

jinyoung holds onto youngjaes ass, pulling apart the cheeks and jaebum pushes the head of his cock past the initial ring of muscle. youngjae groans, head falling into the crook of jinyoung's neck as jaebum continues until he bottoms out. he goes easy on youngjae, letting him adjust and relax. he leaves kisses down youngjaes spine, skin flushed and sweaty. jaebum is being deliberately slow, now. youngjae can feel the drag of leaders cock inside him, pulling out languidly, only to push back in at the same pace, making sure he's pressed right up against youngjaes prostate everytime. he's got his hands pressed on youngjaes hips and youngjae wishes he would press harder, wants to see the bruises tomorrow. 

“so fucking gorgeous like this, youngjae. so pretty for us, our boy,” he hears mark say from beside him. youngjae keens at the praise, almost sobbing in jinyoung’s shoulder. he's already so fucked out, his cock is still aching pressed between him and jinyoung. he can feel himself getting closer already, jaebums long drags at his prostate, the friction of his cock against jinyoungs stomach, and knowing mark and jackson are watching him take all of jaebums cock, it's all too much. 

“can feel you clenching around me, you wanna cum, baby?” jaebum asks, grabbing onto youngjaes hips and pressing his ass all the way so that his cock is pressing relentlessly against youngjaes prostate. 

jinyoung grabs his cock and jaebum takes the opportunity to slip a finger in alongside his cock. the feeling is so overwhelming youngjae can't even think straight. he can hear someone begging and it takes time to realize its him, words babling out of his mouth as he sobs against jinyoung. 

“please, please, need - god, hyung.”

“go ahead, love. come for us.” that's all that it takes to push youngjae over, coming dry for the second time, arms giving out and falling completely onto jinyoung. youngjae can barely see straight, tears clouding his eyes. his cock is still desperately hard and he's so so fucked out.

jaebum doesn't give him anytime to recover, slipping two fingers in this time along with his cock. he grabs the bottle of lube, dripping more liquid onto his fingers. he adds a third, pressing against youngjaes walls. 

“you're doing so well for us, jae. you're always so good for us,” jinyoung breathes out against his skin before pressing light kisses along the side of his face, down his jaw, and the column of his throat. jaebum adds a four finger and youngjae doesn't know how to even think anymore. 

“I think you're ready, baby,” jaebum says, removing the four fingers he had in the singer making youngjae whine at how much emptier he feels. 

jaebum helps him sit up alittle more before helping jinyoung line up the head of his cock to youngjaes already abused hole. 

“take a deep breath, youngjae, okay? you need to be relaxed,” jaebum says, rubbing circles into youngjaes hips. youngjae barely even comprehends what jaebum is saying, so wrecked his head is spinning. 

jaebum carefully pulls out, though, making youngjae come back to at the utter emptiness. it's not for long, though. jaebum guides jinyoung in first, easily going in with how much preparation youngjaes had, before jaebum carefully sinks in beside jinyoung. he's extremely slow, letting youngjae breath with every inch he slides in until after what feels like hours, he's almost completly in, nestled beside jinyoung's cock. 

youngjae slams his eyes shut, breathing heavy. it's so much, almost too much, bordering precariously on the line of pleasure and pain. he can feel both jinyoung and jaebums cocks in him, throbbing and pressing against his prostate. jinyoung brushes his hair back, leaning up to kiss him as jaebum runs his hands up and down his sides to soothe him. youngjae nods against jinyoung's lips and suddenly they're both moving together inside of him. 

youngjae breaks apart from jinyoung, head falling forward and sobbing without shame. he's so full, both cocks pressing against his walls, sliding against him, against each other. they can't move very much, but it's enough. he's trembling, shaking with how good it is, sobbing and begging and moaning for each of them. 

he's so desperate, never felt more needy in his entire life. he knows he's going to come like this, there's no way that he couldn't. the cocks are non stop on his prostate, stretching him so well, sending his closer and closer. he bites his lips so hard they bleed and tears of pleasure never stop. 

“you're so tight around us, fuck, baby,” jaebum moans, making youngjae push back. 

hes coming undone so fast. so past fucked out he's so gone he doesn't even realize how close jaebum and jinyoung are until he feels jaebum grabs his hips roughly, thrusting deeply one more before coming in him. jaebum stays pressed within him and youngjae clenches around them. the combined sensation of jaebums cock dragging against his and youngjaes ass tight around him sends jinyoung towards his climax too, thrusting up in a way that presses so hard against youngjaes prostate he's seeing stars. 

it's so much the feeling of both cocks pressed in him, come coating his walls, and jinyoung's last assault on his abused prostate leaves him hysterical. he's can hear himself moan lewdly, before coming again, losing all sense and falling against jinyoung.

it takes him time to come down from his third, only returning when he feels jaebum and jinyoung pull out, leaving him empty and whining pitifully with leaking come down his thighs. 

jinyoung gathers him up and puts him on his back, kissing him all over his face, jaw, neck, and stomach. “god, you're so gorgeous, youngjae. so pretty and all ours. our good boy”

“you did so well for them, baby. so proud of you. do you think you have it in you to let me have a chance,” mark says as jinyoung and jaebum moving away from him, letting his oldest hyung take their spot. 

youngjae is so so tired, but he wants to please mark, wants to make him feel good and his own cock is still hard and angry, pressing up against his stomach, trapped in the confines of the ring, so he nods, hooking his arms around marks neck and pulling him down for a kiss. 

he receives a second wind when he feels the head of marks cock teasing his hole. his breath shakes and he whines, just wanting marks cock in him. 

of all of them, mark is the gentlest when he's fucking youngjae. the younger isn't sure if it's because of how new mark is to their dynamic, or if he really is just as gentle as he seems, but everytime he's fucked youngjae he's been caring and patient and makes sure youngjae knows just how happy he is to have him (not that the others don't, but marks got a way about him).

“hyung, please, fuck me. i need it,” youngjae hiccups, so desperate to come he thinks hes going insane. 

mark obliges, easily slipping into youngjae, making the singer gasp. another round of sobs threatens to shake through his body as mark finds his prostate right on, thrusting against it without stopping. youngjae cant even find the voice to scream as mark hits his the abused nerves head on, over and over.

“god, you’re still so tight around me after all that,” mark groans, not faltering in his thrusts. “so, so pretty like this. all wrecked and fucked out from us.” youngjaes mouth falls open in a silent cry. mark rubs youngjaes bottom lip, slipping his thumb into the youngers mouth. youngjae sucks, weakly, making mark curse loudly. 

if youngjae even had the strength left in him to beg he would be, beg for mark to take the ring off, to let him come. he’s already close again, clenching around marks cock, and hiccuping around his thumb. 

mark removes his finger from youngjaes mouth, leaning down to bite at the shell of his ear. “if you want something, you have to ask, baby.” youngjae moans feebly opening his mouth only to shut it again as mark thrusts particularly hard into him. 

“ please, take - take it off. wanna come, ive been so good. please, please, hyung. ive been good,” youngjae finally musters up enough strength to cry out, voice cracking and words slurring from the tears. mark kisses him cheek one last time before reaching in between them and grabbing onto youngjae’s cock, finally _finally_ removing the ring. 

his oragasm hits him as soon as the ring is taken off. its the strongest one hes ever had, barrelling through him, so intense it makes his entire body arch up. his clenches so hard around mark it makes him come without any warning. youngjae comes for what seems like hours, the pleasure so overwhelming it’s almost painful. his mouth opens and closes with silent sobs, his body shaking. 

it seems to take forever for the waves to stop, leaving him entirely exhausted and floaty. the four others stroke his aching body, whispering praises in his ears, as his eyes flutter close. 

////

he comes back to hours later, feeling sweaty and sticky. the two beds in the room have been pushed together and hes in a clean pair of clothes. his head is laying ontop of jinyoungs chest and when he looks up he sees the older sleeping soundly, book covering his face. jaebum is pressed up on the other side of jinyoung, mark holding onto youngjaes waist, legs completely intertwined with his, and jackson is wrapped around mark, hand resting on youngjaes hip. the beds are barely big enough to fit the five of them, but its nice to feel close to them, that hes wanted by them. 

youngjae goes to move the book off jinyoung’s nose when the older stirs awake. 

“hey, baby. you ok?” jinyoung asks, voice groggy. youngjae just nods, because, yeah, hes happy. hes actually never been happier. he feels so loved and taken care of, perfectly sedated and lifted. 

“never better.”

“we didnt hurt you did we?” jinyoung sounds concerned, worry lacing his voice, but youngjae just shakes his head leaning up to kiss jinyoung softly. “good, would never want to hurt you. you know we love you, right?” youngjae hums, kissing jinyoung again. 

“yeah, i know.”


End file.
